


Relax

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Office Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: Work is stressful for the head of PR for the Apex Games. Luckily, a certain hacker can help.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Relax

Everything had gone dark in your cramped office space. Night had fallen hours ago and the glaring light from the laptop at your fingertips illuminated the wall behind you. It had taken you days to finally sort through this mess. The addition of Loba Andrade to the Apex Games threw you headfirst into a clerical nightmare, the press were practically on your desk themselves the moment you stepped in every morning. The translocating thief herself had even paid you a visit, coaxing you to make her look good. You had, of course, rolled your eyes and set about your work easing the transition into the games. 

You hadn’t heard the door open before a set of cool fingers slid over your shoulders, resting gently on your chest. You tensed for a moment, startled that anyone had gotten in this late at night without a key. The strong, earthy scent of metal and coffee wafted over you, enticing you to lean back in your chair and look up. Crypto stood over you, smiling softly, black hair falling away from his tawny skin, dark in the low light. His fingers worked deftly into your sore muscles, expertly stripping away the stress from your shoulders. 

You smiled back, knowing he had snuck in, savoring the massage. You decided he could wait a moment, you were so close to being finished with this nightmare. Your fingers danced along with the keys for a few more moments, spewing meaningless words that would appease the crowds demanding information about what had happened. Your head ached with the time this had taken from you. Sleep hadn’t been much of an option nor had eating. A can of soda sat on your desk with a snack bag of your favorite treat. 

Crypto made a bit of a huffing sound behind you, slipping back into the shadows. The sounds of his heavy boots faded instantly. You paid him no attention until the screen of your laptop came down on your fingers. Surprised, you let out a sound of disapproval, pulling your fingers back to yourself instinctively. 

“Don’t ignore me, 애인.” Crypto cooed to you in a soft, yet stern voice. 

You sat back in your chair, arms crossed. You didn’t have time for this tonight, you thought. You were almost done, why couldn’t he just wait another half hour for you? Your fingers reached for where you thought the screen was in the darkness, your eyes trying to adjust. Again, the cool metal fingers fell on your shoulders. You paused, suddenly a bit worried that he had known what you were reaching for. You set your hands down in your lap and stayed quiet, waiting for the hacker to speak.

“착한 여자.” He seemed to smile through his voice. 

You bit your lip in silent protest, waiting. He knew you didn’t understand what he was saying. But.. you thought. He liked it that way. He liked calling you whatever he pleased and saying whatever he wanted, knowing you couldn’t protest. You waited longer, feeling his eyes on you from somewhere in the small room. 

“You need to relax more, 애인. All this stress isn’t good for you.”

A shudder traveled down your spine. You couldn’t pinpoint where he was in the room, his low, deep voice bounced from wall to wall. You did your best to appear calm and collected, but your heart pounded in your chest. You had been with Crypto for a few months now, hiding your relationship from the public. Your couplings and dates had always been in the security of his apartment, away from the public eye and any cameras. Your office was such a public space, even in the dead of night. You were sure he would just command you to leave with him and you would return to the comfort of your apartment. 

You were too caught up in your thoughts to notice the heavy steps come closer. Crypto spun your desk chair around quickly, cupping your face in his hand. You felt his warm breath brush over your face as his fingertips pressed into the back of your neck. You stood instinctively and blushed. Crypto had spent his time and patience training you. A phantom pain crept over a particular spot on your ass where he had paddled you in punishment for purposely disobeying his order to stand. 

Crypto led you away from the chair, towards the front of the desk. All the while, you were acutely aware of how much taller he was than you, your mind flittering over the images of his bare skin that had been seared into your mind. You stood still as he let go, shakily breathing in the stale office air. It was clear to you he meant to do whatever he had planned here. 

Crypto moved behind you silently, pulling your arms behind your back. He pulled your back to his chest, one large hand securing your wrists together. His free hand slid gently across your stomach, trailing fingers slowly up the center of your chest, between your breasts and to your neck. He wrapped his fingers around the soft flesh, gripping firmly. Your breath caught in your throat as he nibbled on the exposed skin. You could feel the tent forming in his pants against your secured wrists. You tried to twist in his grip to stroke it, fingers reaching for his length. Crypto growled in his chest and bit your neck hard, sucking the skin between his teeth. 

You cried out, clenching your hands together, trying to apologize. Crypto let go of your neck and you felt the telltale signs of a zip tie around your wrists. The screech of the plastic tightening confirmed your fears as he let go of your hands, grip returning to your neck. 

“Tsk- I meant to treat you tonight, 걸레, but I guess you’ve chosen to disobey me.” His voice was hard with disappointment. 

You tried to apologize again, but Crypto said nothing. He tightened his grip on you, making you go silent. Your head swam with the possibilities of your punishment. He pushed you forward roughly towards the desk. Your knees hit the front painfully in the darkness, but he continued to push. You bent forward, leaning down till your cheek pressed against the cold metal laptop. Crypto pressed himself against your raised ass. You moaned quietly as his hardness rubbed against your entrance. He wasted no time pulling down your black skirt, exposing your skin to the cool air. You normally opted to wear a thong with your skirts, tonight it was a simple pink lace bit that you knew Crypto didn’t really care for. You shuddered a bit as the cold air brushed over your cunt, embarrassed at how aroused you were already.

Crypto’s rough hand gripped one of your ass cheeks tightly, massaging the area. You felt him move behind you, undoing the zipper to his black pants. Suddenly, his hand flew down, smacking your ass hard. You yelped and tried to shy away from his hand now rubbing the area he had smacked. Crypto gave a warning squeeze and you tried to relax, skin stinging. The cool metal of his fingertips felt heavenly against it. You were sure he had damn near left a swollen handprint on your ass. He smacked again, bringing his hand down quickly on the other cheek. You tried to stifle your cry, tears threatening to break loose. Crypto murmured something you couldn’t understand as he soothed the area, hand still firmly pressing your face into the laptop. 

“You know, y/n,” he began with a cocky tone. “A lot of people work here. I wonder what would happen if I left you like this till the morning. Would the story of the thief really be that important then?” 

You began to protest, about to tell him how he wouldn’t dare leave you here or you would... you stopped. What would you do? You fell silent and let the hacker knead your ass gently, pulling your thong down your legs. You wouldn’t dare turn him in or expose the relationship you had. He knew it. Crypto chuckled behind you. 

“I think you’ve been too caught up in this place. It’s time to remind you,” his voice trailed off as you felt the tip of his cock slide against your wet entrance. Crypto took his time, teasing your cunt with his thick cock. 

You tried to beg a little, beg for him to enter you and fill you with his cock. He ignored your requests, sliding his cock against your wetness. Finally, he slid his cock into your cunt, pushing past your initial resistance until he was buried inside. You felt him lean down over you until his breath was hot in your ear. 

“You belong to me.” He whispered. 

You moaned gently, eyelids fluttering at his words. Crypto gave a hard thrust, knocking you fully into the desk. Your legs gave out and you tried to shakily stand just in time for his next thrust. You heard the pen container clatter against the floor, spilling pens everywhere. You moaned in absurd pleasure as the hacker took you from behind, bent over your office desk. You couldn’t contain yourself as he pounded deep inside of you, walls squeezing him tightly. Your mouth hung open as you gasped for air, drool pooling on your laptop. Your legs shook from his thrusts, the sounds of his skin on yours, balls slapping against your cunt mixed with your lewd noises of pleasure filled your ears. You almost couldn’t hear Crypto cursing in his native tongue. 

He thrust into you again, knocking the breath from your lungs, the final loose contents on your desk clattering to the floor. Your zip-tied wrists seared in pain as pleasure overtook you, straining to break the bonds in your release. Crypto groaned loudly and released your neck, planting his hands on the edge of the desk with a hard thump. His cock twitched inside you as he came, hot semen filling your cunt. Your hard breathing steadied as your release faded. Crypto pulled away from you with a soft moan. A whimper escaped your throat as you stayed on the desk. You felt so bare without him. You missed the weight of his hand on your neck, the fullness of his cock inside of you, the feeling of his body pressing into yours. 

Crypto wrapped his fingers around the tie securing your wrists, pulling you up into a standing position. Your legs wobbled and your thighs ached, wet with Crypto’s release. Crypto wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing your temple softly. His hands slid up your sides, coming forward to grope your full breasts. You moaned gently, relaxing into his chest. Crypto moved his hands to the buttons of your shirt, undoing them one by one as he kissed your neck, paying special attention to where he had marked earlier. 

When he finished unbuttoning your shirt, he pulled the edges away to reveal your covered breasts. He backed away from you, but you could still feel his eyes on your body. His fingers slipped around your arm and pulled you to the office door. You tried to protest, but he ignored you. He opened the door, pushing you into the cold hallway. You felt your nipples and back stiffen. You knew there were cameras everywhere in this hallway, one right outside the entrance to your office. You hung your head, trying to hide your face from them. 

Crypto tapped your arm with two fingers, a signal he had taught you that meant ‘look up.’ Reluctantly, you did. You tried to appear calm and collected as Crypto led you through the office building towards the elevator. As far as you knew, he had never been in this building so you were surprised as he navigated the many halls and corridors. When you reached the elevator, Crypto pulled you closer to him. He planted a gentle kiss on your lips that made you melt, calming your nerves. The door opened with a loud ping that made you flinch. Crypto escorted you into the small box and promptly pressed two buttons. The doors closed instantly and the elevator began to descend. 

You shivered again. You were practically naked at this point. Your button-down shirt had been open to expose your breasts and your panties and skirt were currently on the floor of your office. You were thankful that he had at least left you in your shoes, although you were unsure why. The elevator halted with another loud ping and the doors opened to the lobby. Your heart nearly fell through your mouth as you realized Crypto intended to parade you out of the office building. You tried to look at him, beg him with your eyes to not do this. But your heart sank back into your stomach as you saw the smirk on his lips, eyes staring at the glass doors. You tried to steady yourself with a shaky breath as Crypto led you toward the doors. You breathed a soft sigh of relief when you spotted his car, a black sedan with pristine silver trim, parked on the other side of the road. 

Usually, no one was out at this time of night but a few women of the evening and those looking to partake in their services. You tried to reassure yourself that Crypto always had a plan and that he would not let anyone see him, an Apex Legend, leading the half-naked, zip-tied head of Public Relations for the Apex Games out of the building and into an unmarked car. Still, your heart pounded in your chest as he led you outside. The cold night air raked across your skin, goosebumps rising on your arms. Crypto glanced side to side in his typical shifty fashion then began to walk you slowly across the street. 

You thought about asking him to at least use the crosswalk but figured this was the quickest way to get you out of here. Each step was slow, methodical. Crypto pulled down on your arm slightly, causing your chest to puff out, breasts now raised easily into anyone’s view. When you finally reached the black sedan, Crypto opened the passenger door and helped you in, arms still tied behind your back. You relished the privacy of the black leather interior when Crypto sat in the driver’s side beside you. You frowned as he forgot to help with your seatbelt. 

You studied his face as the car roared to life, cool air drifting from the vents. You tried to relax, his car was always clean and smelled like new leather. You knew he was a good driver too, so there was no chance of a car accident. Crypto put the car in drive and began to navigate the wide streets. His face was the cool, collected uncaring mask he wore during the games. He slid his hand over the center console and gripped your thigh. You smiled a little, grateful for the bit of comfort in your uncomfortable position. 

Your smile faded as he pulled your thigh towards him, opening your legs to the cool air. Crypto was dressed in his typical white and green coat. But tonight, you realized, he had decided to spike his hair. You frowned as you realized he wanted you to be cold, he was more likely just fine under his jacket. As the traffic light turned red, Crypto slowed to a stop. You realized suddenly that anyone would see you bare if they looked in the car, but you decided against trying to close your legs. The leather seats pulled uncomfortable on the sore skin of your ass where Crypto had smacked. 

It seemed like an eternity before the car pulled up to Crypto’s apartment complex. He parked in his usual spot and shut off the engine. 

“Open the door and walk to my apartment slowly. I will be right behind you, 애인.” Crypto spoke softly this time, reassuring you with his words that he had a plan. 

You nodded quickly, mind racing. An apartment complex was much more public than your empty office building. What if you ran into someone on the stairs or in the elevator? You decided taking the stairs would be the better option at this time of night. Crypto leaned over you and open the car door, kissing your cheek gently. You managed a weak smile and got out of the car, hearing the door swing shut behind you. You took a deep breath and began slowly towards the entrance. The night was very quiet and a few yellow lights cast a dim hue over the black pavement. As you neared the door, your footsteps quickened. You pressed the handicap button with your elbow, twisting awkwardly and rushing in as soon as the door opened wide enough. 

You felt a little comfort as you survived the next phase, getting to the staircase. You pursed your lips as you realized your plan couldn’t work. There was no button here to press. You cursed Crypto to yourself and walked back the way you came, to the elevator. You twisted again to press the button for his floor, waiting nervously for the cart to come down. When the doors finally opened, you rushed in, spamming the button to close the doors. Your heart caught in your throat as you heard footsteps. 

“Hey! Hold the door please!” A young woman’s voice called. 

You cursed again, praying for the doors to close. A foot appeared in the wedge between the two doors and you audibly gasped. The doors closed on the sandaled foot, causing the woman to yelp in pain and pull her foot away. You breathed a sigh of relief as you began your ascent. The ride was smooth and the doors opened quickly on Crypto’s floor. You peered from side to side before stepping out, ensuring no one was there to catch you. You spotted Crypto’s door and walked to it quickly. 

As you neared the door, you realized it was open slightly. A bit afraid, you pushed it open with your shoulder. As you stepped into the dark apartment, closing the door behind you, you felt eyes on you. 

“Well done, 애인.” Crypto cooed from somewhere in the apartment.

You smiled to yourself, relieved to have finally passed his test. You ventured further into the apartment towards his bedroom, feeling your way forward with your feet. You felt something move in beside you and tug at your wrists. You stopped and felt the tie break free with a snap. Crypto pulled you into his arms, warming you under his large coat. He picked you up, holding you in his arms like a tired child. He walked carefully into the bedroom, making sure you didn’t bump into anything. 

He set you on the cool bed. You savored the feeling of the soft sheets and blankets covering your skin. Crypto pulled your shoes off gently then shed his own coat and shoes. He laid in the bed next to you, pulling you into his strong arms. 

“Get some rest, y/n. You deserve it.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You made sure to get to the office early the next morning. You were especially grateful for the extra sets of clothes that you usually left at Crypto’s place as the chill morning air made you relive the moments of the night before. You pulled open the door and shut it behind you quickly, making sure none of the other early birds could see inside. When you turned around, you saw that your office was sparkling clean as it had once been. The pens were arranged neatly on your desk and the papers had been piled messily. You smiled knowingly to yourself and sat in the leather chair to finish your work from the night before. As you opened your laptop, you noticed a black USB sticking out. Crypto’s white logo gleamed on the surface. You opened the laptop quickly to an open media player. Your eyes widen as you watched it, camera footage of you from the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for your support. Honestly, it makes my day seeing just 1 kudo or seeing that viewership is up! I really appreciate all of the kind words everyone has sent my way! 
> 
> P.S - Always wear a seatbelt, please!


End file.
